


Wishing Fountain

by WisdomDeath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisdomDeath/pseuds/WisdomDeath
Summary: "Make a wish. Take a chance."





	Wishing Fountain

There was this famous wishing fountain by the hill that was told to grant wishes. Many had said that their wishes come true. Even if it seemed silly, Sugawara thought it would not hurt to give it a try.

It was around sunset when Sugawara went to the fountain. The sky was a beautiful mixture of yellow and orange. He sighed heavily and squeezed his eyes shut as he put the coin near his lips as he uttered his wish. “I want to be with her. I want to date her. I want her to be mine. I know this is selfish but I can’t pretend that being friends is enough. I want [Full name] to be mine.”

As his eyes fluttered open, he flipped the coin to the fountain. For a minute, he watched the fountain as the water continued to flow. The rustling of the trees started to calm him down. He turned on his heels then walked away with a tiny hope hidden in his pocket.

The next day, everyone noticed how Sugawara was on edge. During volleyball practice, he was saying random phrases such as “Don’t mind!”, “Nice kill!”, “Nice serve!” even if there was no match. He was too focused at the door, waiting for you but you never came.

You usually watch the practices of the Karasuno Boys’ Volleyball Club, mainly because of one person, but not that day. You had a different plan, which you never mentioned to Sugawara, one of your closest friends.

The sky was already a dark shade of gray when you arrived at the fountain, which everyone was talking about. Buried in your hand, which was clenched into  a fist, was a coin that would hold your wish. As you stood in front of the fountain, you looked at the coins tucked underneath the water. Right then, you wondered if any of the wishes made with those coins really came true.

You held your coin close to your lips. “I really like Sugawara-kun, but I’m sure that I’m not worthy enough to be with him. Please let him be with someone who deserves him, someone who will love him with all her heart, and someone who would support him in all his endeavors.” You tossed the coin and into the fountain.

You smiled faintly, thinking of Sugawara and his bright smile. You would never want to see him lonely. “It doesn’t have to be me. Just let him be happy.” Your voice broke at the end. You bit your lower lip, trying refrain from crying out but the heavy feeling in your chest begged you to burst. So you did.

You sat at the edge of the fountain. One of your hand clutched your chest as you sobbed. Every now and then, you shouted something.

“Why am I so worthless?”

“Why am I not good enough for him?”

“Why am I like this?”

“He doesn’t deserve a disaster like I am!”

“Kōshi…I love you.”

Just as you were about to calm down, you heard a branch snap and a shuffle from the bushes. With that, panic surged through your system and so you decided it was time to go home.

Meanwhile, underneath the dark sky sprinkled with stars, Sugawara had his hands tucked in his jacket’s pocket. He breathed heavily as a smile stretched across his lips. What once was a little hope grew bigger but his pocket did not feel heavy at all.

The next day, you were still in a bit of a gloomy mood but you decided to watch the Boys’ Volleyball Club practice. Before you could enter the gym, you felt warm fingers wrapped around your wrist. He gently tugged on your wrist and so you followed him. Sugawara pulled you a bit farther from the gym’s doors.

“What’s up, Sugawara-kun?” you asked with a smile, trying your best to act as if nothing in your chest ached.

He frowned at the sight of you forcing yourself to pose such a fake smile, but he mustered to smile before he let the next words roll from his tongue. “[First name]-chan, I love you. I always have ever since that night at the playground.”

That night was almost a year ago. You happened to have a breakdown and so you called Sugawara and the two of you ended up having a deep emotional talk. Among all the moments you spent together, you could not piece together how _that_ night became the time he realized he fell for you.

Sugawara held both of your hands in his gentle ones. “You can be such a worrywart. You’re also quite a pessimist. Oh and don’t forget how you don’t love yourself.” With those, you were not really sure if Sugawara was really confessing or pointing out the bad things about you. “But it doesn’t matter because I love everything about you. All the good and the bad things. And nothing could make me happier than for you to be my girlfriend.”

Your eyes were wide. You opened your mouth to say something but only a squeak came out. You cleared your throat. “E-Eh?”

Sugawara frowned at you. “Don’t even dare tell me that you don’t believe me. Don’t overthink this. Just think about how you feel about me.”

Red started to creep to your cheeks. “B-But why?” was all you were able to muster.

Sugawara broke to a bright smile as he wrapped his arms around you, who seemed like a statue. “Because I love you. I love you. I love you,” his voice got softer every time he said it until it was soft enough to be heard by just the two of you.

You could feel your cheeks heating up much more. Your heart started to pound against your chest. It took you a while to finally calm down in his arms until you were able to say, “I love you, too, Kōshi.”

The two of you did not notice the heads that stuck out from the gym, as they watched the two of you in each other’s arms.

\---

Two weeks into your relationship and everything was going well. Although, being you meant overthinking. You started to wonder about everything you could and, of course, you asked Sugawara about some of it.

**You**

_Kōshi, why did you confess to me?_

 

**Kōshi**

_because i love you. :D_

 

**You**

_That’s all? Why were you so confident that I felt the same._

 

**Kōshi**

_:) because i heard you at the fountain._

 

**You**

_What?! What were you doing there?_

 

**Kōshi**

_i was going to ask the fountain when my wish can come true but you were there. you should have heard  my first wish.  :)_

 

**You**

_Why? What did you wish for?_

 

**Kōshi**

_not what but who. :) i wished for you._

 

**You**

_Kōshi!_

 

**Kōshi**

_i love you :*_

 

**You**

_I love you too :”)_


End file.
